Mon kidnappeur
by sab80
Summary: JD n'aurait pas du humilier Cox devant ses internes... JDCox slash


Mon kidnappeur : JD/Cox slash

_Scrubs et ces personnages appartiennent à Bill Lawrence._

Jour 1

Tout a commencé quand j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de rabaisser le Dr. Cox devant mes internes. Il avait étonnamment accepté de jouer le jeu pour que je puisse regagner le respect de ceux-ci. Je devais évidemment m'en tenir au minimum. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Une fois commencé, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rajouter des couches et des couches. J'ai bien compris à la tête qu'il poussait que sa vengeance serait terrible.

Mais j'étais loin de la vérité. Il m'a carrément kidnappé avec mon propre scooter. Sauf que c'est moi qui conduis et qu'il me donne des instructions et que si je ne les suis pas il m'envoie des coups dans les côtes. Je ne sais pas du tout où il m'emmène, sans doute un endroit désert pour pouvoir m'assassiner sans témoin.

Cependant, pendant que je roule, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est tout de même agréable de sentir les bras de quelqu'un autour de soi, même si ce quelqu'un est mon mentor enragé. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus sorti avec une fille que j'en arrive presque à m'enlacer tout seul, comme l'espèce de cinglé pathétique de l'hôpital. Ça va mal.

Mon co-pilote/kidnappeur me fait signe de tourner à droite. Le chemin est étrangement familier, 2 contours plus loin je me rends compte qu'il m'amène chez lui. Forcément, il a besoin d'outils pour mon meurtre, j'espère qu'il fera ça rapidement à la tronçonneuse et qu'on en parle plus. A moins qu'il m'envoie le fameux et redouté coup de poing dans la figure dont j'ai tellement entendu parler. C'est presque plus probable en fait…

Oh non, mon beau visage va être complètement défiguré et après ça, plus question de trouver des filles ! Maudis sois-tu égo ! Peut-être que si je m'excusais, il me laisserait partir… Non aucune chance… Peut-être que si je lui proposais de faire la même chose… Sauf qu'il fait ça tous les jours, ça n'a donc aucun intérêt pour lui… Oh mon Dieu il va me dévorer vivant !

Merde nous sommes arrivés… Je gare mon scooter, je n'essaie même pas de m'enfuir, je suis complètement résolu à mon sort.

Sans un mot, il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne de force dans son immeuble.

« Bonsoir » dit-il à une voisine, tout en continuant à me tirer derrière lui

Elle nous regarde d'un air bizarre puis ferme, le plus rapidement possible, la porte de son appartement.

Heureusement pour ma dignité et sa réputation, nous ne croisons personne d'autre dans les escaliers.

Nous arrivons devant son appartement, il sort ses clefs, ouvre la porte et me projette à l'intérieur d'un coup de bras. J'ai de la chance de tomber sur le canapé plutôt que sur le sol. Mmh du cuir !

Okay ressaisissons-nous ! C'est le moment ou jamais de m'excuser.

Je me lève péniblement et commence à parler d'une vois presque inaudible… Va falloir faire mieux que ça mon vieux !

« Dr Cox, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis laissé emporter, c'est inadmissible, je ne le referai plus, pitié, pitié ne me tuez pas »

Okay la dernière partie était un petit peu pathétique, mais peut-être juste assez pour l'attendrir. Je souris d'un air sympathique en attendant le verdict.

Sauf qu'il ne dit rien, il va se servir un verre en m'ignorant.

Bon puisque c'est comme ça, je m'assieds, de toute façon mes jambes ne vont pas me porter bien longtemps.

Il s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé, il a l'air très calme, sans doute une ruse pour détendre l'adversaire avant de le mettre à terre, mais c'est raté, je suis tellement apeuré que je m'agrippe au canapé de toute mes forces.

« Francine, cesse de massacrer mon canapé, il ne t'a rien fait. » dit-il, toujours très calmement.

J'essaie de décontracter mes mains, je ferme les yeux et respire profondément et ça marche, le canapé est libre !

Cox soupire

« Newbie, tu es tellement pathétique que tu me fais pitié… Je pourrais bien sûr, avec un plaisir évident, fracasser ta petite tête contre cette table basse… »

Je laisse échapper un gémissement des plus pitoyable

Il continue

« Mais je ne le ferais pas… A la place, je t'offre une alternative… Quelle est cette merveilleuse opportunité me demanderas-tu !? Eh bien je vais te le dire. Tu auras le privilège de me servir et de m'adorer pendant 2 semaines »

Servir et adorer, je le sens très mal…

« Euh… et ça consisterait en quoi exactement ? » je demande légèrement réticent

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça va être un travail de longue haleine, Newbie, jour et nuit tu vas être à ma disposition. Tu vas exaucer le moindre de mes désirs sans broncher et même avec plaisir. Tu seras mon esclave, je serais ton maître »

« ça donne envie » je dis, complètement ironique

Il répond : « C'est ça ou la table, tu choisis. Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic … »

« Okay, okay, tout sauf la table » je dis finalement

« Parfait » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et en me tendant de l'argent « Ta première mission consiste à sustenter ton maître, pour cela tu vas devoir dans un premier temps aller faire les courses, car j'ai bien peur que tous mes placards soient vides, et dans un deuxième temps, me cuisiner un bon petit plat »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? » je lui demande, déjà lassé

« Fais-moi la surprise, Cendrillon »

« Est-ce que je peux prendre votre carrosse ? » je lui demande

Un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère

Il me regarde, impassible

« Absolument pas, Gladys, mais je te laisserai ma voiture demain »

Génial !

« Tu iras la laver » ajoute-t-il

Ah…

--------------------------------------------

Après avoir téléphoné à Carla pour la supplier de me dicter une recette quelconque au téléphone sans poser de questions et avoir traversé la moitié de la ville pour trouver une grande surface, j'arrive chez Cox, complètement épuisé.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Carole » me dit Cox, complètement affalé devant la TV

Je ne dis rien et me dirige rageusement vers la cuisine. J'ouvre tous ses tiroirs, on voit bien qu'il ne cuisine jamais, c'est rangé n'importe comment. J'étouffe un cri de frustration, ce n'est pas le moment de réorganiser sa cuisine, ça pourra attendre demain. Oh là là qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, est-ce que je commencerais à m'impliquer dans cette histoire ?

Bon pas de panique, je me reprends, regarde mon bout de billet, heureusement elle ne m'a pas donné de recette trop compliquée. Ce qui fait qu'une demi-heure plus tard j'ai fini. Je me demande en reniflant mon plat si je vais devoir le regarder manger ou s'il compte me nourrir également, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonnerait. Je ne mets qu'une assiette. Puis l'appelle.

« C'est prêt » je crie depuis la cuisine.

Il arrive, voit la table et me demande

« Pourquoi tu n'as mis qu'une assiette ? »

C'est un piège !

« J'ai supposé que vous voudriez manger seul »

Il sort lui-même une autre assiette et la pose sur la table

« Ridicule » dit-il en installant d'autres couverts

Okay c'est PEUT-ETRE un piège, un piège très cruel à ce stade, mais venant de Cox plus rien ne m'étonne

« Tu vas manger avec moi et tu vas me divertir, tel le petit bouffon que tu es, en plus je veux m'assurer que tu n'as pas empoisonné la nourriture »

Il est parano ma parole, je m'assieds et lui sert une portion, puis je remplis mon assiette et commence à me goinfrer allègrement

« C'est bon » je me congratule moi-même

« C'est mangeable » dit Cox, qui se goinfre aussi d'ailleurs

Au bout d'un moment, je me dis que c'est presque agréable, et bizarrement que c'est la situation la plus proche d'un rendez-vous que j'ai eu depuis des mois. C'est grave.

Je soupire

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déprimant d'être célibataire ? » je lui demande

Il lève les yeux au ciel

« Seigneur Dieu, Jessica, tu es sensé me divertir pas gémir sur ta vie pathétique et misérable ! »

« Vous êtes célibataire aussi » je réplique, vexé

« Je ne passe pas mon temps à me plaindre, voilà toute la différence »

« Je ne me plains pas, je constate… »

« Tu m'ennuies » dit-il en se levant « Range tout ça et ensuite tu viendras me faire un massage »

« Quel genre de massage ? » je demande, apeuré

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, du dos, imbécile ! » dit-il en s'en allant et en marmonnant « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour être entouré d'abruti pareil »

Lorsque je range la vaisselle, je me dis que c'est à ça que dois ressembler la vie de couple, enfin si on sort avec un macho fainéant qui ne fait aucun effort comme Cox.

Je me dirige vers le salon, finalement je me dis que l'option de la table n'était pas si mal que ça…

Dès que Cox me voit arriver, il me tend un flacon d'huile de massage parfumée à la lavande. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'il ait ça chez lui, et après c'est moi qu'on traite de fille !

Puis il enlève son t-shirt. Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi musclé. Je le fixe complètement hypnotisé.

« Remets-toi Camilla » me dit-il en ricanant

« Vous n'êtes pas si musclé que ça » je dis, uniquement pour sauver les apparences

« Ah oui ? Et si tu enlevais ton t-shirt pour qu'on compare, monsieur muscles ? » me demande-il, toujours hilare

Bizarrement je préfère que l'un de nous deux garde ses vêtements.

« Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous » je lui dis d'un ton (je l'espère) impératif

Il s'exécute. Je me place derrière lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois chez lui et que je sois sur le point de lui faire un massage, on aura tout vu !

Je respire profondément, dépose de l'huile dans mes mains et les frottent l'une contre l'autre pour réchauffer le liquide. Cox est chanceux, il se trouve que j'ai pris des cours de massage dans le but d'emballer les filles. Le résultat n'est pas très concluant, je me dis, en posant mes mains brûlantes sur sa nuque. Je commence mon massage en faisant des mouvements de sa nuque vers ses épaules.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit très tendu mais pas du tout, il a l'air plutôt complètement relaxé. Si je ferme les yeux je pourrais même m'imaginer être ailleurs, dans une chambre remplie de fleurs, éclairée par des bougies, avec une douce musique et bien sûr une fille sublime. Sauf que quand je ferme les yeux j'arrive bien à m'imaginer tout ça, sauf la fille sublime. En fait, c'est plutôt Perry que je vois et il n'est pas très habillé.

Je rouvre rapidement les yeux et éloigne brusquement mes mains.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dis d'arrêter ? » me demande-t-il, agacé

Je ne peux pas lui répondre que je ne peux pas continuer car je suis en train de fantasmer sur lui et que cela me perturbe. Je tiens à la vie. A la place je lui dis.

« Si vous voulez que je continue, il faut vous allonger sur le ventre »

Il s'exécute. Comme il n'y a pas de place pour deux sur le canapé, je suis obligé de placer un coussin sur ses fesses et de m'asseoir sur lui. Il ne fait aucun commentaire, Dieu soit loué.

Je commence effleurer son dos, puis finalement j'appuie tout mon poids sur lui. Il se contente d'émettre des "mmh" de temps en temps. Il apprécie et malheureusement moi aussi. Sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts est une sensation des plus agréable. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter mais au bout d'un moment j'ai tellement mal au bras que je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'enlève mes mains de son dos.

Perry se relève sans rien dire. Si c'est le moyen pour enfin le réduire au silence, je suis prêt à refaire ça tous les jours.

Je me rends compte que je suis exténué

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ? » je lui demande

« Non non non Miranda, tu dors ici »

« Comment ?! »

« J'ai une chambre d'amis et si tu n'es pas là demain matin qui va me préparer à déjeuner ? »

Non mais il plaisante où quoi !

« Je ne sais pas quand on s'est marié mais je me souviens très bien que je n'ai eu aucune alliance » je marmonne, agacé, en me dirigeant vers ma chambre (apparemment)

Perry me retient par le bras

« Merci » dit-il

Ah quand même !

« De rien… Bonne nuit » je réponds en m'éloignant

--------------------------------------------

Jour 2

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille, m'habille et vais faire du café. Je doute que Cox soit du genre à vraiment déjeuner le matin. Je prépare quand même une tartine, on ne sait jamais. En tout cas, je bénis le ciel d'avoir eu une l'illumination d'acheter des céréales la veille. Je les verse dans du lait et commence à manger.

Cox arrive, peu de temps après, je lui verse du café.

« Je vous ai préparé une tartine » je lui dis, en lui tendant l'assiette

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai 8 ans ? » dit-il en engloutissant quand même la tartine.

Ah ah ! J'essaie de ne pas sourire, sans aucun succès.

Il me regarde d'un air menaçant

Je lui demande pour détourner son attention

« Et comment ça va se passer exactement ces deux semaines? »

« Je t'ai fais un programme » dit-il en me tendant une feuille

Je regarde la feuille, elle ressemble au tableau de l'hôpital sauf que la répartition est inégale car c'est moi qui dois faire toutes les opérations. Sa lessive, son ménage, ses courses, ses factures et j'en passe. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on a aboli l'esclavage : c'est nul. Je remarque que toute mes soirées je suis sensé les passer chez lui.

« Est-ce que je pourrais prendre quelques affaires de chez moi ? »

Il hoche la tête

Génial, apparemment, j'emménage…

« Bon dépêche-toi, on va être en retard »

Et j'ai droit à un chauffeur. Youpi !

Pendant le trajet en voiture, j'essaie de changer de CD, mais dès que j'approche mon doigt de l'appareil, il m'écrase carrément la main.

« Non non non non non Lucinda »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas écouter quelque chose qui est sorti après 1960 ? » je me plains en ouvrant sa boîte à gant et en sortant tous ses CDs

« MA voiture, MA musique » dit-il fermement

Misère, si j'avais su j'aurais pris le bus

--------------------------------------------

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je dois expliquer à Carla et "Chocolate Bear" pourquoi j'ai découché et pourquoi je vais devoir passer mes deux prochaines semaines chez Cox à me faire marcher dessus. Carla est légèrement scandalisée, Turk se contente de sympathiser.

« Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça Bambi, je vais aller lui dire deux mots ! »

Elle à l'air énervée. Je lui réponds :

« Non, c'est ma faute et je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Et à vrai dire ce n'est pas si mal que ça, le lit de son appartement est beaucoup plus confortable que le mien, la chambre beaucoup plus grande, j'ai une salle de bain pour moi tout seul et je peux venir en Porsche tous les matins au boulot, en écoutant une musique des plus douteuse il est vrai, mais quand même en PORSCHE !! »

« Tu oublies qu'il te prend pour son larbin »

« Euh, désolé de te dire ça, Carla, mais ça ne va pas me changer de quand j'habitais avec vous »

« Quoi !!? » me demande-t-elle, scandalisée

Oups ! Retraite ! Retraite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Je dois y aller » je dis en fuyant.

--------------------------------------------

Le soir, je vais laver la voiture de Cox, tout en frimant complètement, et j'en profite pour faire quelques courses et parcourir la moitié de la ville.

Puis je passe chez moi et embarque à peu près toute mes affaires, j'arrive juste à les bourrer dans un immense sac de voyage. Justin, ne passe pas, tant pis je l'embarque dans un sac plastique tout en faisant des trous à la fourchette au préalable pour qu'il puisse respirer.

« Comment ça une peluche ne respire pas, Turk ? Chut il va t'entendre ! »

Turk secoue la tête et m'aide à porter mon sac jusqu'à la voiture.

J'arrive chez Cox peu de temps après, lorsqu'il voit mon sac, il lève les yeux au ciel

« Tu avais dis QUELQUES affaires, Carole ! … C'est toujours la même chose, avec vous les femmes, on daigne vous accorder un peu d'espace mais ça ne vous suffit pas, non, votre but est de nous envahir complètement avec des trucs complètement inutiles »

« Ce ne sont pas des trucs inutiles, ce sont mes affaires, et pour votre information, tout ce qui est là dedans est très utile » je lui dis, vexé, en désignant mon sac

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac plastique troué ? » me demande-t-il, curieux

Oups

« Justin » dis-je en sortant l'énorme licorne en peluche de mon sac

Et là, Cox fait quelque chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

Il se prend un fou rire. En fait, il rie tellement fort qu'il doit finalement s'asseoir, plié en deux, sur le canapé.

Je le regarde, complètement hypnotisé, puis je sors de ma transe, traîne mon sac dans ma chambre et commence à déballer mes affaires.

--------------------------------------------

Plus tard, je m'attaque à la cuisine, je commence à sortir toutes ses affaires des placards.

« Tu fais un de ces bruits, Newbie, tu es sensé faire à manger pas casser tous les plats » dit Perry, en débarquant peu de temps après dans la cuisine

Puis il regarde le foutoir par terre, il n'en revient pas.

« Je réorganise votre cuisine » je lui dis, pour me justifier.

« Ce n'était pas sur la liste » dit-il, agacé

« C'est impossible de cuisiner chez vous. Vous n'avez aucune logique dans votre rangement » je continue, en l'ignorant

« Et tu vas me dire, petit malin, comment je vais faire pour m'y retrouver quand tu auras tout changé de place ? »

Je lui réponds

« Vous n'avez qu'à m'aider, comme ça vous saurez où les choses se trouvent… En plus à deux ça ira plus vite »

« Non mais je rêve » marmonne-t-il en vidant un de ses tiroirs

--------------------------------------------

2h00 plus tard, nous arrivons au bout de nos peines

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez équipé à ce point là, tout ça pour ne jamais utiliser votre cuisine et vous faire livrer des pizzas » je dis, effaré, en fermant le dernier tiroir

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette cuisine va être utilisée, en fait, elle va être utilisée maintenant, par nul autre que toi, Julie »

Je soupire, je suis complètement épuisé

« On pourrait pas se faire livrer des pizzas plutôt ? » je lui demande complètement suppliant

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? » me demande-t-il

« Je sais, je sais, je me contredis complètement, mais je suis tellement fatigué » je dis en gémissant

« Pathétique » dit-il en secouant la tête et en prenant l'annuaire

--------------------------------------------

Dès que nous avons fini de manger, je sens que mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

« Vas te coucher, Newbie » m'ordonne Cox, alors que je manque de me retrouver la tête dans ma pizza.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois faire la vaisselle et vous faire un autre massage » je lui réponds en lui montrant son plan

Il soupire et m'attrape par le bras, puis m'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre

« Tu n'arrives même plus à soutenir ta tête, imbécile » dit-il en me déposant sur le lit

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apporter Justin ? » je lui demande

« Justin ? »

« La licorne »

Il lève les yeux au ciel

« Newbie, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grand maintenant pour dormir avec une peluche. Après tout du dois avoir quoi, au moins 10 ans »

« Pour votre information, Justin n'aime pas les endroits inconnus, donc je dors avec lui pour le rassurer »

« Pathétique » dit-il en me tendant la licorne et en sortant de ma chambre

« Merci » je lui réponds, à moitié endormi

--------------------------------------------

Jour 3

Le lendemain Cox me tend un nouveau plan. Je le regarde, il est beaucoup plus… faisable. Il y a même des plages vides. Halleluja

« Newbie, apparemment, j'ai surestimé tes forces. Pour ma défense, j'ai oublié que j'avais, en fait, à faire à une mauviette »

« Vous avez à faire à un être humain, pas à une machine » je me justifie

« bla bla bla, aujourd'hui comme tu as congé, tu peux faire ma lessive, et la tienne par la même occasion »

« C'est trop aimable » je réponds, complètement ironique

« Je sais, je sais, bon, Newbie, pendant mon absence, ne casse rien, ne réorganise rien et n'achète surtout pas de bibelots pour décorer ! »

Pourtant ça rendrait l'appartement tellement plus chaleureux

« J'ai dis non » dit-il, quand il voit ma tête

Il commence à lire dans mes pensée, j'ai peur !

« Pathétique » dit-il en sortant

--------------------------------------------

C'est quand je mets les caleçons de Perry et les miens dans le tambour de la machine, et que je les vois tourner ensemble que je me rends compte que la situation actuelle est assez ambiguë. Je reste là, à fixer la machine comme un abruti.

Je devrais avoir peur de ce qui est en train de m'arriver, je devrais trouver cette situation anormale. Je devrais vraiment.

Je décide de ne pas trop me prendre la tête. De toute façon ça ne va pas durer éternellement et quand ça sera fini, les choses retourneront à la normale.

--------------------------------------------

Je suis en train de mettre la table, lorsque Perry rentre du boulot, il a l'air épuisé

« Mauvaise journée ? » je demande

« Ne me demande même pas… » dit-il en s'affalant sur une chaise

Puis il regarde la table, étonné

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande-t-il

« Des fleurs ? »

« Et ça ? »

« Des bougies ? »

« Et ça ? »

« Une nappe ? »

« Et ça ? »

« Des serviettes de table ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire tout ce barda ? » demande-t-il en soupirant

« Non, mais c'est joli »

« Oh seigneur ! » s'exclame-t-il en se massant les tempes

J'ai pitié de lui, je lui serre un verre

Il me regarde, avec étonnement

« J'espère que vous avez faim… »

Il hoche la tête en buvant son verre

Pendant le repas, je lui raconte ma journée puisqu'il ne semble pas du tout disposé à raconter la sienne. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, il m'aide à ranger la table

Puis nous nous installons devant la TV, il regarde un match quelconque d'une équipe encore plus quelconque pendant que j'écoute mon Ipod.

Plus tard, je finis par aller me coucher.

« Bonne nuit » je lui lance

--------------------------------------------

Au milieu de la nuit, je me rends compte que je crève de soif, je me lève et me rends subrepticement dans la cuisine pour me chercher un verre d'eau et je découvre par la même occasion, Perry sur le canapé, un livre sur ses genoux. Il regarde dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » je murmure

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir » dit-il simplement

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » je lui demande gentiment

Il secoue la tête

« ça vous arrive souvent ? » je lui demande

Il hoche la tête, il a l'air épuisé

Je me lève et vais me chercher mon verre d'eau, puis je m'installe sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande-t-il, surpris

« Je vous tiens compagnie »

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me tenir compagnie ? » me demande-t-il

« Euh… Non » je lui réponds « Mais je me dis que si je vous raconte ma vie, ça ne peut que vous endormir »

Il sourit légèrement

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va m'endormir, ça m'a l'air tellement passionnant que ça risque plutôt de me tuer »

Je suppose que ça veut dire : d'accord.

Pendant l'heure qui suit je parle de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Perry est endormi et que je parle tout seul depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Je soupire, pose une couverture sur lui et retourne me coucher.

--------------------------------------------

Jour 4

Le lendemain, lorsque je me lève, Perry a déjà préparé du café, il me tend un bol de céréales.

« J'espère que tu arrives à liquider ça en moins de 5 minutes, sinon on ne va jamais y arriver» dit-il, en versant du lait dans le bol

« 5 minutes ? J'arrive à engloutir ça en 2 minutes si je veux »

« C'est à la fois très rassurant et très dégoûtant, Newbie »

Nous arrivons à l'heure, lorsqu'il me lance « A ce soir » je me fais la réflexion que nous sommes devenus complètement co-dépendant. Enfin, encore plus qu'au départ.

Je croise Carla dans le couloir.

« Comment la vie d'esclave ? » me demande-t-elle

« Pas trop mal » je réponds

« Pas trop mal !? » s'exclame-t-elle

« Enfin je veux dire… C'est horrible, affreux… Ignoble »

Merde je suis en manque de synonyme

Carla me regarde d'un air bizarre

Retraite ! Retraite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Je dois y aller » je dis en fuyant

--------------------------------------------

Le soir, je retrouve Perry devant sa voiture

« Est-ce qu'on peut passer à la pharmacie avant de rentrer ? »

« Tu veux t'acheter des vitamines, Newbie ? »

« Ah ah ah, pour votre informations, je prends déjà des vitamines C et c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais malade »

« Très impressionnant » dit-il, ironique, en rentrant dans sa voiture

Une fois installé dans la voiture, je sors un CD de ma poche et le mets dans l'appareil

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? » me demande Perry

« Je vous ai fait une compile pour vous fais découvrir de la musique actuelle » dis-je en appuyant sur play

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande Perry, presque intéressé, alors que la première chanson passe

« Eels » je dis

« Ah » conclut-il

Le reste du trajet se déroule en silence.

Puis je passe à la pharmacie, Perry m'attends dans la voiture. Lorsque je reviens, il est en train de regarder les titres de ma compile.

« Tenez » je lui dis en rentrant dans la voiture et en lui tendant le paquet

Il me regarde, étonné, puis inspecte le contenu du sac

« De l'aubépine ? »

Il me regarde complètement confus

Je lui explique

« C'est un remède de grand-mère contre l'insomnie, à l'époque quand j'avais du mal à dormir, ma mère me préparait des infusions d'aubépine, c'est plutôt efficace »

Il remet l'emballage dans le sac. Il a l'air choqué.

« Tu es incroyable… » murmure-t-il

Il a même l'air sincère

--------------------------------------------

Après le repas, comme il semble exténué, je propose de lui faire l'infusion et un massage pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Il hoche la tête.

Je m'attendais à un sarcasme quelconque, mais rien, apparemment il doit être encore plus fatigué que je pensais.

Cette fois, il s'installe directement sur son lit, il boit son thé en faisant la grimace.

« C'est ignoble ce truc, je dois boire tout ça ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je faisais exactement la même remarque à ma mère, mais j'avais 10 ans ! » je lui dis en souriant en déposant des morceaux de sucre dans son thé

Il grogne puis enlève son t-shirt et s'allonge sur le lit. Pendant que je lis l'étiquette du flacon d'huile.

« En plus, ils disent là que l'huile de lavande a des propriétés sédatives » je lui dis en souriant

« Merveilleux » dit-il, complètement lassé

Je secoue la tête, quel rabat joie…

Je dépose de l'huile dans mes mains et commence mon massage. Puis sans y penser, je commence à parler en même temps.

« Vous savez, quand j'étais petit et que je faisais un cauchemar ou que j'étais malade et que j'avais de la peine à m'endormir, j'allais dans la chambre de mes parents, ma mère se réveillait et elle venait avec moi dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Mais le problème c'est que c'était elle qui s'endormait en premier et que comme le lit était minuscule et qu'elle ronflait, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je restais là à écouter sa respiration, c'était rassurant… Et finalement, lorsque je n'en pouvais plus et que je voulais récupérer mon lit, je la réveillais de nouveau, elle me disait bonne nuit et retournait dans sa chambre, et je m'endormais presque aussitôt »

« C'est une proposition ? » murmure Perry, légèrement ironique

Je me sens devenir rouge pivoine, heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas. Je suis sûr qu'il dit ça pour m'embarrasser, donc je l'ignore et je continue mon massage en silence.

Je fais ses épaules, son dos, puis je descends un peu plus bas, vers sa taille, je m'attarde un moment. Puis, j'éloigne mes mains à regret.

« Bonne nuit » je dis en mettant la couverture sur lui.

Puis je tente de m'en aller mais il me retient par le bras. Je le regarde, étonné. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Finalement, il lâche mon bras.

Je reste un moment immobile.

Puis, finalement, je décide de me coucher sur le lit à côté de lui. Si ça peut l'aider à s'endormir, je n'ai rien contre.

La situation devrait me paraître étrange, je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise. Mais même pas, la vérité, c'est que je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, à la place je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

--------------------------------------------

Jour 5

Le lendemain, je me réveille, quelque peu désorienté, je retrouve Perry endormi de l'autre côté du lit, il dort toujours, Dieu soit loué.

Je me lève doucement, puis je me rends à la cuisine et me prépare du café.

Je commence à réfléchir, non seulement, j'habite avec Perry, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui mais en plus, apparemment, maintenant, je dors même avec lui. Et le pire c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je ne sais pas quand la situation a commencé à déraper pour moi, mais elle a clairement dérapée et maintenant je me retrouve avec des sentiments ridicules et non réciproque pour Perry.

Je suis complètement coincé sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout…

Je soupire et m'en vais au boulot, Perry a son jour de congé donc je ne le réveille pas.

--------------------------------------------

La journée se passe sans encombre, personne ne meurt dans mes bras, je passe du temps avec Turk, Carla et Elliot qui n'arrêtent pas de me bombarder de questions. Questions que j'élude pour la plupart.

Le soir, quand je rentre, je sens une délicieuse odeur de nourriture chinoise qui flotte dans l'air. Miam !

Perry me tend une assiette sans rien dire

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » je lui demande, sans y croire

« Non mais tu m'as vu, Cynthia ?! Il y a un restaurant en bas de la rue, je n'ai fais que déposer les plats dans des assiettes »

Je me marre en m'emparant de l'assiette. Et je commence à manger joyeusement.

Nous soupons en silence, puis à la fin du repas je lui demande

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, aujourd'hui ? »

« Rattrapé mon sommeil… »

Je souris

« L'aubépine fonctionne alors »

Il me répond, légèrement amusé

« Soit l'aubépine, soit… toi »

Je commence à penser tout haut

« On m'as déjà dit que j'avais un effet sédatif sur les gens, mais quand j'y repense je me demande si c'était vraiment un compliment… »

Il secoue la tête

Puis il s'approche de moi et, à ma stupéfaction la plus complète, il me serre dans ses bras, puis me murmure « Merci, Newbie » à l'oreille, et, avant que je commence à réaliser, il s'éloigne déjà de moi.

« Recommencez » je lui dis, doucement

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il, stupéfait

« Je n'étais pas prêt ! » je lui dis, presque suppliant

« Pathétique » dit-il, en m'attirant contre lui une deuxième fois.

Cette fois-ci je suis prêt et je réponds à son étreinte, c'est encore mieux que je l'imaginais, en fait c'est presque trop agréable, je me dis, lorsque je sens des sensations très familières dans mon bas ventre.

Je m'éloigne de lui avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit

« Merci » je lui dis, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Il me regarde d'un air étrange.

Puis il se lève sans rien dire et amène les assiettes vides à la cuisine.

--------------------------------------------

Jour 6

Evidemment, il n'est pas du tout fatigué puisqu'il a dormi toute la journée. Il décide donc de m'obliger à regarder avec lui le marathon de « Quantum Leap ».

Au bout de 3 heures je sens que mes yeux se ferment tout seul et que je suis sur le point de m'endormir…

Le lendemain, je me réveille, complètement désorienté, dans mon lit. Comment j'y suis arrivé, aucune idée ! Je remarque que je suis en caleçon et que mon jeans est posé soigneusement sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Je m'habille et retrouve Perry dans la cuisine.

« Tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas la belle au bois dormant ? »

Je rougis

« Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé jusqu'à mon lit ? » je lui demande, curieux

« Mmh… Je dirais que c'est soit par lévitation, soit que je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi profondément endormi, je crois que si je t'avais laissé tomber sur le sol, tu ne te serais même pas réveillé »

« Je vois… Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez déshabillé ? »

« Eh bien, Chantal, c'est soit pour admirer tes magnifiques jambes poilues, soit pour que tu sois plus confortable pour dormir » dit-il, ironique

« Pour votre information, j'ai de très jolies jambes » je lui réponds, vexé.

« Personne n'a dit le contraire, Marie »

« Est-ce que vous avez dormi un peu au moins ? »

« Oui maman » me répond-t-il, agacé

Je secoue la tête. En voyant ses cernes, j'en doute fortement

--------------------------------------------

Jour 7

D'ailleurs ça se confirme

Au milieu de la nuit suivante, je sens, tout à coup, quelqu'un en train de me secouer. Je me réveille en sursaut

« QUOI !!!! » je hurle

Perry met prestement sa main sur ma bouche

« Newbie, tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble »

Il enlève sa main, quand il voit que je me suis calmé

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Perry ? »

« Perry ? »

« Oui si quelqu'un me réveille au milieu de la nuit, je l'appelle par son prénom, ça pose un problème ? » je demande, agacé

Il secoue la tête

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je demande, plus gentiment

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir »

Je soupire

« Vous avez essayé de prendre la tisane ? »

« C'est la troisième tasse que je bois, Newbie »

Il a l'air agacé

« Bon venez » dis-je en soulevant la couverture du lit

Il me regarde, hésitant

« Vous voulez dormir, ou pas ? » je demande, lassé

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'installe finalement dans le lit à côté de moi

« Et maintenant ? » demande-t-il

« Maintenant » je lui réponds « je vais vous raconter les 1001 façons qu'avait Dan de me torturer lorsque j'étais enfant »

« Oh mon Dieu… » murmure Perry, désespéré

N'empêche que 15 minutes plus tard, il dort comme un bébé. J'ai un don, c'est évident, je devrais peut-être penser à me commercialiser. Je me dis en m'endormant à mon tour.

--------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je me réveille en même temps que Perry

« Vous voyez, ça marche ! » je lui dis, d'un ton triomphant

« Il faut croire qu'on a découvert ton seul et unique don, Newbie » dit-il en se frottant les yeux

Je réfléchis…

« Il y aurait peut-être un autre moyen… »

« Lequel ? » me demande-t-il, lassé

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayer de… de… vous faire plaisir ? »

Il me regarde

« Je suis tellement content qu'on ait cette conversation au lit, c'est tellement moins gênant » dit-il, ironique

« Désolé » je dis en rougissant

Il soupire

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà tout essayé, même les somnifères ne fonctionnent pas »

« Peut-être que si vous trouviez la cause de votre insomnie… » je propose

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de quelque chose qui s'appelle : le stress ? »

« Vous êtes stressé à cause du travail ? » je demande

« Newbie, j'ai déjà 2 psychiatres et je n'ai pas besoin d'un troisième »

« Il ne font pas très bien leur boulot » je lui dis

Il me regarde étonné, puis commence à se marrer

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Newbie »

Je souris

Puis mon sourire s'efface quand je pense que notre première semaine de cohabitation est finie.

« Quoi ? » demande Perry, lorsqu'il voit ma tête

« Rien » je lui réponds, en me levant « je vais préparer du café »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Perry de rester plus longtemps… Mais oui bien sûr… Et aussi je devrais essayer de lui faire des avances, histoire de me retrouver avec un dentier.

Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux que ça finisse, avant que je sois complètement accroché.

Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà !

« Merde ! » je m'exclame, en frappant mon poing sur la table

--------------------------------------------

Jour 14

La deuxième semaine passe à une vitesse hallucinante.

Depuis que j'ai découvert que ma voix a un effet sédatif, j'ai acheté un dictaphone et je m'enregistre dès que j'ai un moment de libre. Ça sera utile à Perry quand je ne serais plus là.

Je dors tous les autres soirs dans son lit. A la fois à mon grand plaisir mais aussi à mon grand désespoir. Je dois vraiment me contrôler pour garder mes distances : ne pas m'approcher de lui, ne pas le toucher, ne pas l'embrasser. A la place, je me contente de lui parler et lui se contente de m'écouter et de s'endormir…

Puis arrive ce putain de dernier jour…

« C'est notre dernier jour ensemble » je dis à Perry, d'un ton éteint

« Et alors ? » me demande-t-il, sans même me regarder

« Et alors, j'ai un cadeau pour vous » je lui dis en soupirant « mais, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez-le quand je serais parti »

Il ne me répond pas, prend mon cadeau et le dépose sur la table

Puis nous partons au boulot sans prononcer un autre mot

--------------------------------------------

Le soir, je fais ma valise, je me retiens de pleurer. Je suis vraiment déprimé.

En plus Perry fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air complètement indifférent, il prétend tellement bien que je me demande si, en fait, il n'en a pas tout simplement rien à faire que je m'en aille.

Je me rends dans le salon avec ma valise.

Il a les yeux rivés sur la TV

« Aurevoir » je lui dis doucement

« Bye » dit-il, sans détacher son regard de l'écran

S'en est trop !

« Et c'est tout !!!? » je crie

Il me regarde, étonné

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? » me demande-t-il, d'un ton menaçant

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Que vous avez apprécié le temps qu'on a passé ensemble et que je vais vous manquer, que je suis agaçant et que ça vous fait plaisir de vous débarrasser de moi, n'importe quel sentiment ferait l'affaire en fait !!! » je finis, au bord de l'hystérie

« Et si j'en ai rien à faire ? » demande Perry, énervé

« Tant mieux pour vous » je dis en attrapant mon sac

Puis je sors en claquant la porte derrière moi.

C'est dans le couloir que mes jambes décident de me lâcher, je m'écroule sur le sol et commence à pleurer doucement.

Je dois faire un spectacle merveilleux pour les voisins, mais j'en ai rien à faire, je continue à pleurer jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de larmes.

Tout à coup, j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, puis deux bras m'attrapent, me soulève gentiment et me dépose à l'intérieur sur un canapé. Ces deux bras appartiennent à Perry.

Il rentre mes sacs à l'intérieur de son appartement et ferme la porte.

Il me tend un mouchoir puis s'assied à côté de moi sur le canapé

« Tu as gagné, Newbie, je suis triste que tu partes, en fait, je suis tellement désespéré que je me retiens depuis ce matin de te demander de rester… »

Je le regarde, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il poursuit

« Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais notre situation est très bizarre »

Je soupire

« J'ai remarqué, rassurez-vous » je lui dis

« C'est pour ça que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça » dit-il en soupirant

« Je sais… » je dis doucement. Je suis de nouveau au bord des larmes

Puis, Perry me prend par les épaules et m'attire contre lui, il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Et comme tu as su te rendre indispensable et que je ne peux apparemment plus me passer de toi, peut-être qu'on devrait essayer quelque chose de différent… JD »

Puis il m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont étonnamment douces. J'oublie ses lèvres quand je sens sa langue contre mes dents, j'ouvre ma bouche en gémissant et en le serrant contre moi. Nos langues s'explorent jusqu'à ce que je sois à court d'oxygène.

Je reprends ma respiration puis l'embrasse de plus belle, il gémit à son tour, je sens mon ventre qui se contracte, je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie.

Avant de suffoquer, je m'éloigne légèrement de lui

« Whoa » je murmure, à bout de souffle

Je le regarde, il a l'air aussi choqué que moi

« C'était bien » je dis

Il hoche la tête

« ça veut dire que je peux rester ? »

Il hoche la tête

« Génial ! » je souris largement et me jette dans ses bras

« Pathétique » je prononce en même temps que lui

Il me regarde, étonné, puis murmure, effrayé

« Oh mon Dieu, notre destin est de devenir comme ces agaçants vieux couples qui finissent chacun les phrases de l'autre »

« Je sais, c'est génial ! » je dis, extatique

Il me regarde et secoue la tête en gémissant, puis il prend mon sac et le porte jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je le suis

« Vous auriez pu me retenir avant que je fasse ma valise » je lui dis en contemplant mon énorme sac

Il secoue la tête

« Je ne t'ai pas retenu, c'est toi qui a voulu rester : nuance ! »

« Si ça vous arrange » je dis, complètement indifférent en haussant les épaules.

« Newbie » dit-il, presque tendrement, en levant les yeux au ciel

« Perry » je lui réponds, en souriant

Puis je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement, il répond avec enthousiasme

« Peut-être que je pourrais déballer mon sac plus tard » je murmure entre deux baisers

Perry me fait basculer sur le lit puis me regarde pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? » je lui demande, légèrement ironique

Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête

J'attrape son bras et l'entraîne sur le lit. Il se retrouve sur moi.

Nous restons immobile un instant, juste content de sentir le corps de l'autre.

Puis Perry commence à se frotter doucement contre moi, très doucement

« Oh mon Dieu » je murmure

J'attrape ses fesses et le presse plus fermement contre moi

« Oui » je dis, complètement excité

Perry me regarde, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un regard aussi lubrique

Ça ne fait absolument rien pour me calmer

Il s'empare de mes lèvres tout en se frottant de plus en plus fort contre moi

Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps

« S'il te plaît, arrêtes sinon… » je murmure

Il ralentit puis s'éloigne de moi

« Ne t'inquiète pas, JD, tu n'éjaculeras pas avant que je l'ai décidé » dit-il, sûr de lui

« J'espère » je dis, tellement doucement qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu

Il m'embrasse très gentiment. Puis il m'enlève mon t-shirt

Il a un regard tellement perçant que je suis à 2 doigts de me couvrir le torse de mes mains

« Quel amour propre, Newbie ! » dit-il, ironique, en voyant ma gêne

« Facile à dire pour vous, vous vous êtes vu… » je dis, sans réfléchir

Il hausse un sourcil

Puis il dégrafe mon pantalon et enlève le reste de mes vêtements.

Il prend le temps de m'observer avant de me dire à l'oreille : « Tu n'as pas à avoir de complexe, Newbie, j'aime ce que je vois » finit-il dans un murmure

Je souris, soulagé, et entreprend de le déshabiller à son tour.

J'enlève son t-shirt, mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je n'arrive même pas à déboutonner son pantalon… La honte… Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration

« Laisse-moi t'aider… » dit-il, en enlevant lui même son pantalon.

Je regarde son corps nu avec convoitise. Je vois la même convoitise dans son regard. Cela finit de me rassurer.

J'approche ma main et commence à caresser son torse, puis son ventre, je descends de plus en plus bas, pose ma main sur son pénis et commence à le caresser tout doucement

Il laisse échapper un gémissement

Je serre son pénis plus fort entre mes doigts puis commence à le masturber, très doucement, puis plus vite, puis plus lentement, puis plus vite

« Tu as de la pratique à ce que je vois » dit-il, à moitié parti.

Puis soudain, il m'empoigne et me presse rudement contre le lit

« A mon tour » dit-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres

Puis il s'attaque à ma nuque tout en caressant mon torse, une de ses mains descend vers mes testicules qu'il commence à malaxer gentiment, l'autre effleure mon ventre et descend, beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, vers mon pénis.

Je suis au supplice quand il attrape finalement mon membre, il entreprend de me torturer comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Je sens que je n'en peux vraiment plus, c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour éloigner sa main.

Puis il se couche sur moi et tout en m'embrassant goulûment, se frotte contre moi de plus en plus vite, je sens que tout mon corps se contracte.

« Perry… je vais… »

« Je sais JD, moi aussi… » il dit en se pressant plus fort contre moi

Je jouis comme prévu, très fort, un instant plus tard. Perry ne tarde pas à m'imiter.

Puis il s'écroule sur le lit à côté de moi

« Whoa... whoa... whoa... whoa… whoa... » Je répète sans pouvoir m'arrêter

Perry me regarde, légèrement amusé

« Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi, Clarisse ? » me demande-t-il, complètement ironique

Je le regarde et lui répond, sur le même ton

« A ton avis »

Il sourit

« ça fait depuis 1 semaine que je n'attendais que ça » j'ajoute

Il me regarde

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien essayé ? » demande-t-il

« Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver complètement défiguré »

C'est à ce moment, très opportun, que mon téléphone portable décide de sonner.

Je vais le chercher dans la poche de mon jeans et voit l'appelant : Carla. Ah oui, j'étais sensé être rentré dans mon ancien appartement depuis au moins 1h.

« C'est Carla » je dis à Perry

« Réponds » dit-il

J'ai à peine répondu au téléphone que j'entends Carla crier à l'autre bout du fil, elle me demande si je compte rentrer bientôt.

Je lui réponds

« Euh, en fait, je ne pense pas que je vais rentrer ce soir »

Elle me demande pourquoi, c'est une très bonne question, je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire que… en fait… Tu vois… »

MERDE MERDE MERDE

Puis je remarque qu'on me prend le téléphone des mains.

Perry répond à Carla.

« Newbie ne peut pas rentrer tout simplement parce qu'il s'installe chez moi définitivement »

Carla hurle « Quoi ?! » au bout du fil

« Bye » ajoute Perry, avant de raccrocher

Je le regarde, complètement effaré.

Il me rend mon téléphone. Et me dit, doucement

« Moi aussi je n'attendais que ça, Newbie »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien essayé ? » je lui demande

« Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu partes en courant »

« Okay nous ne sommes pas très perspicace » je dis en souriant

Puis j'arrête de sourire

« Est-ce qu'on devrait dire aux autres… tu sais »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ai trop le choix, ils vont vouloir savoir pourquoi tu décides soudainement d'emménager »

« Je pourrais leur dire que c'est parce que j'aime avoir ma propre salle de bain ? »

Il me répond, sérieusement

« C'est très plausible, en plus avec le nombre de produit pour les cheveux que tu utilises, la cohabitation de la salle de bain est de toute façon impossible »

Je le regarde en secouant la tête.

« Je suis un homme moderne, moi ! »

« C'est très impressionnant » me répond Perry, évidemment ironique

« J'ai faim » je dis, pour changer de sujet.

Nous nous habillons et nous dirigeons vers la cuisine.

Je remarque que mon cadeau est toujours posé sur la table, je le tends à Perry, il l'ouvre sans rien dire.

« Des CD's ? » me demande-t-il

« Je t'ai fait des enregistrements pour t'aider à t'endormir… Comme ça quand je ne serais pas là tu pourras les écouter et dormir quand même… Mais ne les écoute pas dans ta voiture »

Il me regarde puis me demande

« Quand est-ce que tu as fais ça ? »

« Dès que j'avais du temps libre, cette semaine » je lui réponds en haussant les épaules

« Newbie, tu es presque trop gentil pour être vrai »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire

Et mon sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et me dit doucement :

« Merci JD… Merci pour tout »

FIN


End file.
